deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
Peashooter is one of the most known plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Peashooter vs Steve '(Completed) * Piranha Plant VS Peashooter * 'Red vs Peashooter '(Completed) With Plants * Angry Birds vs PVZ Plants * 'Bloons Tower Defenders vs Plants (Completed) * Plants vs Gems Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Inkling (Splatoon) * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) With Plants *The Infected (Left 4 Dead) History Was created along with the other plants by Crazy Dave, with the sole purpose of protecting Suburbia from the Zombies. Death Battle Info Background *Gender: Male *Age: 1,000+ *Height: Approx. 5 feet *Weight: Unknown *Residence: Suburbia *Occupation: Zombie Killer, Vase Breaker, Time Traveler Physicality *Strength **Can throw zombies off their feet very easily **Can destroy zombies in a few hits **Can take down giant robots created by Dr. Zomboss himself *Speed **Can hop off the ground and move around, some very quickly **Can fire attacks very quickly **Can dodge bullets, explosions, etc. *Durability **Can survive being eaten by zombies for a few seconds **Can survive hits from bullets, explosions, guns, etc. Powers and Abilities *Pea Cannon **Can shoot 2 peas per second **Good splash damage *Pea Gatling **Approx. 20 peas per second **Ammo: 100 **Rooted into the ground *Retro Pea Gatling **Slower fire rate, more damage **Half the ammo of Pea Gatling (50) *Bling Gatling **Is the same as the regular Gatling, just more stylish *Hyper **Increases movement speed and jumping height *Super Pea Jump **Increases jumping height greatly, but retains normal speed *Chili Bean Bomb **Throws a chili bean, which causes an explosion after a while **Does massive damage *Sombrero Bean Bomb **Has longer fuse, but does more damage and has more range *Dark Bean Bomb ** Can fire two chili beans with a faster fuse, but less damage *Plant Food **When given, he will put on an army helmet and fire a barrage of peas **Can fire up to 60 peas in 2 seconds *Crazy Dave's Mega Ultra Super Wow Plant Growth Formula ** When he drinks the formula, he becomes bigger and stronger Variants *Fire Pea **Has a fire pea cannon **Does fire damage *Snow/Ice Pea **Can shoot ice peas, which slows down enemies **When given plant food, also leaves a ice trail on front of him *Toxic Pea **Has a toxic pea cannon **A deadly toxic aura damages those who are close enough *Commando Pea **Has a full-auto pea cannon **Suited for close-range combat *Agent Pea **Has a silencer on peas **Has sniping capabilities **Longer range **Does huge damage *Law Pea **Has a six-pea shooter **Does huge damage *Berry Shooter **Can blast berrys **Has insane splash range *Plasma Pea **Has a plasma distruptor **Chargeable shot, range and damage increases with charge *Rock Pea ** Can shoot rock peas that deal more damage **has little to no splash damage, and is not as fast *Electro Pea ** can shoot electric peas that can arc to other Zombie if close **can detonate his shots to deal more damage **moves slightly faster than other Peashooters Feats *Became one of the main forces of the Plant army *Have been killing zombies for thousands of years (Plants vs. Zombies 2) *Have taken down and stopped the evil schemes of Dr. Zomboss *Have met and discovered hundreds of new plant species *Defended many things in Garden Warfare: **Crazy Dave's mansion **The Mega Flower **A golf course **The tactical cuke **Tons of gardens daily **A freaking nuke *Attacked many Zombie controlled areas: **A Zombie Academy **The Zombie moon base **Attacked and helped destroy the mega Zombot **Attacked many Tombstones Weaknesses *Honestly not that durable *Plant food is limited *Not much fighting experience **Except in Garden Warfare Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Bombers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Glass Cannons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Snipers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Secret Agents Category:Time Travelers Category:Mascots Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Elementals